Clow Reed has a SISTER!?!
by moonscout2000
Summary: Serena is IMMORTAL?!? I don't want to give out the story so read it and find out what happens.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first story so be gentle with it. This is a Sailor Moon crossover with Pokemon and Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters, please don't sue me. But I do own the story.  
  
Clow Reed Has A Sister?  
  
Prologue:  
  
Once, there lived a wizard named Clow Reed. Clow created the "Clow Cards" with the help of his twin sister. His twin sister full name is Serena Serenity Reed; she remembers that she is a princess of the Moon back in 1 thousand years ago.  
  
Clow has a nickname for Serena which is Rena or it could be Sere, and Serena called Cloudy, who is Clow. When Cloudy tell Rena about his secret creating Clow Cards. Serena was excited about his twin creating the clow cards. She tells Cloudy that she could help him and he agrees.  
  
First they choose the 4 elements, Serena choose to create 2 elements which are ' The Watery ' and ' The Windy ' cards. Her brother choose to do the " The Fiery" and " The Earthy" cards. There are 52 altogether, but they do 26 each. Serena created 3 powerful, some gentle, playful and some dangerous cards. She also create the ' Light ' and the ' Dark' cards, that was her special cards. Clow did the same as his twin did with the different cards. Then the twins made the " Clow Book " together so that the cards can not do any harm.  
  
The Clow book has a seal on it. Only with a magical power can open the seal.  
  
  
  
If you review this story I'll write a longer chapter for you. 


	2. Guardians & Clow Book

AN: I'm so sorry about the first chapter; I know it was short. This is the next part of the story. For the next few chapters will based on Clow Reed and his twin. Bear with me for a while. Before I forget…. Thanks so much for the reviews.  
  
  
  
Clow Reed Has A Sister?  
  
  
  
~~ Chapter 2 – Guardians & Clow Book ~~  
  
The cover of the Clow book has a title of " THE CLOW ", it also have Keroberous's true form face on the cover, his wings was out, the picture the sun was at it's center of the book, the chains has attached sun to Keroberos wings, each corner of the book has a little stone on it.  
  
It may look like an ordinary book, but it's not; the seal does not a lock or anything attaches to it. It was a special and strange book to some people.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Clow made a guardian from his own magic…  
  
  
  
Clow created a guardian; his name is Keroberos, who looks like a stuffed animal in white wings; which will be his fake form. He will need the 'earthy ' and the ' fiery ' cards to transform to his original size. His real form will looks like a lion with golden fur, eyes with golden eyes (AN: I don't know if that's is right; tell me if I got it wrong OK?), his chest has an armor, his forehead had a metal with crystal, and his back has white wings. His eyes will be like a cat's eye when he transforms into his true form.  
  
Keroberos, The Guardian of the Clow Cards.  
  
Serena create a guardian from her own magic; she did the same as her twin did. But differently.  
  
Serena's guardian: male, his blue eyes are like cats eyes, long white hair, wear white, purple, and yellow and black robes. White wings at the back of Yue. The moon is Yue powers. Serena named him Yue, The Final Judgment. Serena add a bit of emotion in Yue.  
  
Keroberos is at the front of the book and Yue will be at the back of the book. (AN: I don't know if there is a picture of Yue at the back of the book.)  
  
  
  
At night, Clow and Serena shared a room; Clow sleeps at the left side of the room. His twin sleeps at the right side of the room, Clow sleeps peacefully and Serena was tossing back and forth. Because she was having a dream about what is going to happen in the future; she was having a rough time sleeping.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Serena's dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena P.O.V  
  
Mists was all around me. I turned around to see if anyone is here. I was about to walk forward but I stopped because I heard someone calling out to me; I turned around and I saw this strange creature. It looks like a rubbery body like a giant balloon, 2 long bunny ears, has big friendly eyes, a bit swirl of hair on it's forehead, pink and white fur. The creature waved it's hand and whisper " Hi, my name is Wigglytuff " to me. I was surprise. " What are you doing here? Did you bring me here?" I asked. Wigglytuff replies " You're here because we need to tell you something that you needed to know; so you can help us. Yes, we did bring you here. " I asked, "who is 'we' as u say before? " "My friends" said Wigglytuff.  
  
Author P.O.V  
  
" Your friends? There are others like you?" said Serena. Wigglytuff said, " Yes, and here they come."  
  
Creatures came and stopped besides Wigglytuff. " This is my friends Dewgong; the one that looks like a sea lion, he has the element of water & ice. Besides Dewgong is Kangaskhan. Her element is normal, their kind are nearly extinct. Next is Articuno. The blue bird with red eyes. Articuno element are flying & ice. 4th is Zapdos .The bird is with yellow lighting everywhere. Element are flying & electric. Lastly is Moltres; the bird with flames. His element are flying & fire."  
  
Serena was happy and excited to see them so she said " Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Serena Serenity Reed." Wigglytuff said " We know all about you. We wanted to let you know that you are immortal because you are the chosen one."  
  
" Why? For what? " asked Serena. Wigglytuff said, " Because you have been chosen to protect our world from danger. We will come for you when we're done talking to others like us. We don't know we will be done talking; but I do know that our world is faster than yours. We might be coming back to you for real instead of dreams."  
  
Serena was sad about this news. " All right then, I'll see then; it's that all right." They all say their good-byes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dream finished~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sat up the bed sweating. She went over to the sink and washes her face then she went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
AN: So what do think of the chapter? This is 3 pages long and I want reviews, after all my hard work. E-mail or review me if anything is wrong with it so I can change it or add some ideas on my next chapter. Be sure to review!!!  
  
I gotta go now. ( 


	3. Telling Clow about the dream

AN:  
  
  
  
Clow Reed has a Sister?  
  
Chapter 3 – Telling Clow about the dream.  
  
  
  
When Serena woke up from her sleep she immediately went to Clow bed and wakes him up. When Clow wakes up, he said " what's is it?" Clow saw the look of his twin and decides that she was serious about something. Serena told him every detail about the dream (AN: I can't be bother to type that much for today; a bit tired) she had last night. 45 minutes later, Clow closed his eyes and open them and answer "may be we should tell Kero and Yue about this." Serena replied " Not today, tomorrow would be the right day; to tell them.  
  
So the day went smoothly. Although Yue can sensed that something was wrong with his mistress and master; he assumed that it's not a good time to question his master and mistress at the moment. Yue like to go a place where there is peace and quiet. So he could read or think about the thing on his mind. Kero sometimes annoy Yue and he just plays fighting with Kero.  
  
Kero also know something is going to happen too soon; which is not good. He may like sweets and angry. If the twins had pudding for dessert and didn't leave any for Kero, he would have tears in his eyes. He can throw tantrums if the twins or Yue teasing Kero about pudding and all the sweets he didn't get to taste before. Kero can be fun and funny.  
  
Serena however can't concentrate today; because she can't think properly. So she went to her secret place where no one knows except her twin and Yue. This place has lots of flowers on the ground. Serena saw Yue sitting down on the ground. Serena saw that he was relaxing. So she sat next to Yue and relax for a while. Few hours later, Serena and Yue woke up and they talked about some things.  
  
Clow did some stuff for Serena if she leaves them. A locket that can have pictures in it. Those pictures are Clow, Kero and Yue. When he was done; he puts them into his drawer.  
  
  
  
AN: I know this is short. I'm going to start another story soon; maybe it could be a romance or something like that. Be sure to review this story. Ja ne. 


	4. AN: Please Read!!!

Author's Note:  
  
The 2 chapters of " Clow Has a Sister?" I forgot to mentioned that the characters. So please forgive me. But I'll say it again " I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Digimon and Sailor Moon. I'm still working on the next chapter. 


	5. notes

I'm sorry about those people who wanted to see the new chapter of this story. I'm really busy this year (homework); so when ever I have spare time I working on my next chapter. I'm in my 2^nd year of high school.  
  
I know that people are saying that my story is good for a start; but all those things I needed to add in like - grammars. I'm trying my best to do this story. I was hoping that I would do well...anyway...I'm trying my best to write the next chapter.  
  
I was wondering if anyone wanted me to continue this story. Do tell me if you want me to continue. I'm might be starting on another story. Tell me if you people wanted romance, drama and etc; on my newest story.  
  
moonscout2000 


	6. Secret is out.

I know you all have been waiting for this chapter...so here it is.  
  
A friend of mine helped me with this story.  
  
Oh....before I forget.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon and Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Clow Reed has a SISTER!?!  
  
4 - Secret is out.  
  
Everyone woke up early except Serena. Clow saw this and said to Puppy " Go wake up Serena " but he didn't do what he say. "Let her sleep for a while" said Puppy to Clow, he said " why?" Puppy said, " She needs her rest." Then Clow said, "fine."  
  
2 hours later, Serena woke up. Puppy sat up and his tail wagged happily, to see Serena up. Clow saw this and greet her goodmorning and Puppy did the same.  
  
Serena said " Morning Clow. Morning Puppy, did you have breakfast?" Clow and Puppy both nodded their head (yes). Serena nodded her head sadly. Puppy sensed that she was unhappy, so he went over to Serena " What's wrong?" "I have to leave soon (AN I don't want her to leave....sniff...back to the story) and I have finish the gadgets just in time and the dream I told you about ...is coming true." Puppy saw that she was going to cry. He went over to her face and said "Don't worry I'm with you remember?" Serena whispered " of course you are" and hugged Puppy. She stood up and walked where Clow is, and said quietly "It's time." Clow understand what she was going to say next, but "do u have to go?" Serena nodded her head.  
  
" I'll get Kero and Yue for you so that you can say your good-byes." "OK" whispered Serena.  
  
Where Clow is....  
  
Clow explained to Yue and Kero about Serena leaving, both of them was surprise and sad that they hear about this news. Clow, Kero, and Yue went to the lounge where Serena sat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this is short but I have to go now. I'll make it even longer if you review this chapter. I want 15 reviews for this chapter. 


	7. Leaving and meeting new friends.

1.1.1 Hi guys thanks for everyone that reviews this story. I'm still working on my other story. I was wondering if u people wanted a romance, general, action story please tell me. Mail me if u can or you can review me and before I forget; can anyone tell me what Mr.Tereda first name.  
  
1.1.2  
  
1.1.3 I don't own the characters.  
  
1.1.4  
  
1.1.5 Enjoy the story.  
  
1.1.6  
  
1.1.7 5 – Leaving and meeting new friends.  
  
1.1.8  
  
1.1.9 Clow, Kero and Yue went over where Serena sat down. Puppy came down and dropped the bag from his mouth on the floor. " I have something for all 3 of you; think of it like a present" said Serena. She took the bag from the floor and looking through the stuff that she made for them. Then she said, " This orange heart necklace is for you, Kero. The necklace has a switch that can turn it to a big necklace for your real transformation. In the necklace, it has a picture of you, Clow, Yue and me as a family. On the other side of the necklace is a picture of Puppy and me. Look after it well." Kero thanked her for the necklace.  
  
1.1.10 Next came Yue; she gave him a yellow moon necklace that has pictures same as what Kero has. Yue thanked her mistress and he said to Serena " Thank you, I'll treasure it forever and I'll always remember you" crying as he said it.  
  
1.1.11 Clow received the same thing as Yue and Kero have; except this necklace has a dark purplish color oval.  
  
1.1.12 They all say their good byes; suddenly there was a bright light forming 5 figures coming out of the light. As soon as the light is gone Serena went to them and say 'hi to them. They talked and the 5 creatures all nodded. "Puppy we have to go now" said Serena. Puppy nodded his head. When Serena got neared to them, Wigglytuff said to Puppy " hello young one, how are you now?" "I'm fine" Puppy reply back to Wigglytuff.  
  
1.1.13  
  
1.1.14 They turned around and said their good byes once again. Serena yelled to them with tears " Me and Puppy will be back in a few years or so. I also have a necklace that includes all three of you in my necklace. Bye everyone; take of each other."  
  
1.1.15  
  
1.1.16 When the 5 creatures, Puppy and Serena went back to the light entrance (AN: think of it like a portal to another world). Clow, Kero and Yue all mourn for his sister and mistress.  
  
1.1.17  
  
1.1.18 Wigglytuff, Kangaskhan, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Puppy and Serena got out the light portal.  
  
1.1.19 When they got out, Puppy and Serena all saw different kinds of creatures that look like her friends. All those creatures are like Wigglytuff, Kangaskhan and Dewgong. Serena friends introduced to the other creatures that look like them. Puppy and Serena made some friends. Jigglypuff and Clefable told her that they are Pokemon, which is the digital monster. They become friends quickly and they help each other. Some other Pokemon made friends with her and others like Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres.  
  
1.1.20  
  
1.1.21  
  
1.1.22 OK that's it unless you people out there want more of this story. Please review or else no more chapters for this story. 


	8. Serena knows Vixen's mother!

Thank you to those who review my story. Here is the chapter you all been waiting for. I'm so sorry for not updating the story.  
  
I've been a lot busy lately either my schoolwork or working on another chapter that you all had been waiting for.  
  
I don't own the characters. Don't sue me.  
  
** When the Pokemon is talking to Serena they understand her. Serena knows what they're talking about; so she won't need the translator ( collar). I forgot to add something on my other chapter is that…. She is a half goddess of the Moon (I mentioned that) and the Pokemon world.  
  
The time goes faster in the Pokemon world and Clow Reed world goes a lot slower. I'm not sure what the year is but u can help me.  
  
So enjoy the story.  
  
**The pokemon knows if someone they knew would be very friendly to that person, even if some of the pokemon were angry or furious with something. All pokemon knows the legend of Serenity, they would be nice to her and they would even pop out of their hiding place to greet her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 – Serena knows Vixen's mother!  
  
Serena are now friends with Jigglypuff, Pichiu, Cyndaquil and Totodile. They became friends quickly. Serena gave some nicknames to her friends. Cyndaquil is Cindy; Totodile is Toto; Jigglypuff is Jiggly. Pichiu remained the same. Arty is Articuno; Molty is Moltres and Zapy is Zapdos.  
  
Serena went around to talk with the other pokemons and they had a jolly good talk about their world. When the sun is nearly gone down the pokemon says good-bye. The leader of the Kangashkan group; they said to her that she is welcome to go to the Safari Zone to visit them and the others. Serena is so happy that she can go to the Safari Zone to visit their friends. Then the Kangaskhan says good-byes to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ms2000: That's it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Readers getting angry (  
  
moonscout2000: OK more? (Readers nodded their heads) …OK.I was going to stop but I don't want readers getting more angry so FORWARD! (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At night…  
  
Serena had just feed her pokemon friends and they're just getting ready for bed. When Puppy said that "When are we going back to see Kero and Yue; I missed them a lot." "I'm not sure Puppy; but you'll always be with me so will Cindy, Toto, Jiggly, and Pichiu. Won't you guys?" "Yeah…. We will be together for forever and we'll take care of each other," said her pokemon friends.  
  
So they went to sleep. Serena slept near the fire; Cindy and Puppy sleep near Serena (ms: more like at her feet), Pichiu snuggled in Serena's sleeping bag; Toto and Jiggly did the same thing as Pichiu did.  
  
  
  
In the morning  
  
Vulpix P.O.V  
  
I went forward to the girl around 16 years old and she seems quite harmless. 5 creatures like her are also sleeping with her. I think that it's a good idea if I stayed with her she looks like a goddess. The story that mother used to tell me about. It goes like this:  
  
' One day, the goddess of the Moon and the Pokemon will come to defend our world from being destroyed. The goddess of the Moon and Pokemon name is Serena Serenity Reed.  
  
She has silvery color for her hair; cobalt blue eyes with a silver tint of silver. She can also speak to pokemons like us. She has magical powers and she created her own magic book and cards. She called it "The Moon" Cards; her magic is strong. If you feel that you are alone find her, she will tell you what to do or you can stay with her. She will take care of you.'  
  
I remember what you said mother.  
  
I walked near her and sat down and sleep for a while.  
  
  
  
Not Vulpix P.O.V anymore.  
  
In the morning around dawn…  
  
Serena woke up to see a Vulpix. She touched the Vulpix soft fur and she woken up from the touch. Vulpix said, "Hi, are you Serena Serenity Reed?" " Yes I am and who might you be?" " I'm a female Vulpix and you can call me Pixie or Vixen. Do you know my mother? He name is Foxy.  
  
"Yes, I remember her. Why did you asked about that?" reply Serena.  
  
Can I stay with you? Please?" "Of course you can stay with me, as long as you like. By the way, can you help me around this world? I'm …" "New?" said Vixen interrupted  
  
"Yes, how'd do you know? Do you know I'm a goddess of the Moon and the Pokemon."? " Yeah… my mum told me about you a lot."  
  
"What did Foxy said about me?" Serena was curious to know.  
  
Vulpix giggled at Serena face and says, "She said that you were her best friend and you were there for here whenever she had a problem and you also told her a secret that no-one ever know what it is? You told her the secret was and mother was happy to share something with you. She was glad that she could name the "Moon Cards" for you. Helping you was the thing she wanted to do for you after what you did to her."  
  
" Would you like to see the Moon Cards? When everyone wakes up? Said Serena.  
  
Vulpix face beamed when Serena asked if she wanted to see the Moon cards with the rest of the group. So she nodded her head and says, " I'd love to."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest first you look tired?" asked Serena.  
  
Vulpix answered " OK, can you wake me up when you are ready to show the card to everyone, please?"  
  
"Of course, I'll wake you up, get some rest first and then I'll introduced you to the group k?"  
  
"OK"  
  
In a few seconds Vulpix went to sleep under Serena blanket. Serena also went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Serena: Please review this chapter so that you can see what happen next or else.  
  
ms2000: As Serena said before, please review this. I promised to write a longer chapter on the next episode…sorry… chapter, please review.( 


	9. dafault

Thank you for the reviews. I had some friends who help me on this part of the chapter.  
  
Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for… Clow Reed Has A Sister!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – Professor Oak is speechless/ becoming a pokemon master.  
  
In the morning…  
  
Everyone woke up including Serena and Vulpix. Puppy and the others all stand on their guard until Serena said, "This is my old friend: Vulpix daughter, please welcome Vixen."  
  
"Hi everyone, you can call me Vixen or Pixie, I don't mind." said Vixen.  
  
While they were introducing each other in the group, they started to talk about themselves.  
  
Vixen said, " Can we all look at your Moon Cards? The one that you created by yourself and with the help of Puppy!"  
  
The other pokemon crowded Serena and asks if they could see it, even Pichiu. Serena went into her bag and she grabs the book that looks like a Clow Book as well as the Clow Cards.  
  
Black background, silver stars and crescent moons covered the Moon Book on the front. The writing as a title was the same style as the Clow book. However, it does have a different guardian.  
  
The guardian of the Moon Book on the front is a tiger with a pair of white wings and on the back of the Moon Book has a little white dragon.  
  
When the dragon transform into a huge dragon the color of the little white dragon changes to a golden dragon and it can control the elements if she was happy, excited, or sad etc. Her eyes color are red sometimes it changes color. The dragon's name is Beauty.  
  
The tiger's name is Archie and is a male tiger. His fur colors are white and black and the eyes is light blue. He gets really protective of her mistress and if he saw someone he doesn't trust he would have to be on guard. He can also do magic. Arch's wings are like angel's wings.  
  
The pokemon were all amazed at what she created. The Moon cards are like the same of Clow Cards but the backgrounds are black, there are also silver stars on each side. There will be the title of the card and on top of it is a silver moon.  
  
The back of the card is the same as Clow card.  
  
They ask questions about it and Serena answered back.  
  
After that, Puppy, Toto, Jiggly and Cindy started to pack the sleeping bag away (into the bag); Jiggly started to put the pot and plates into another bag.  
  
Serena smiled and saw they were chatting happily among themselves and cleaning everything up.  
  
"Everyone, I think we should move on and pack our things now?" said Serena.  
  
The group of pokemon said "OK" together.  
  
Vixen was happy to help her pokemon friends to pack the things away.  
  
So they help each other and they were happy that Vixen is in the new member of the family (ms: they were homeless and Serena asks if they wanted to stay with Serena and Puppy).  
  
After Serena feeds her friends including Pichiu, they all look forward to another town trying to find help.  
  
3 hours later…  
  
They reached a place called Pallet Town. They were tired so they went to a house and ring the bell to see if anyone is at home. The door were slowly opening to revealed a man with a lab coat on, his hair is slightly brown color and his eye color is black.  
  
He said, " Hello how can I help you?" to Serena. She was about to say something until Toto said, "can we rest now?" "Of course, you can rest," said Serena.  
  
Serena asks the man "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sam Oak. (Ms: I don't if know that is his first name or not?) People called me Professor Oak and what about you?" replied Sam Oak.  
  
"My name is Serena Serenity Reed. I assume you know who I am?"  
  
Professor Oak was speechless and didn't say anything for a while … until Puppy barked at him. Professor Oak then said, " Yes of course, I remember you. You were a legend back in my days. It's an honor to meet you Serenity. How can I help you?" said Professor Oak.  
  
Serena said to Professor Oak "I need a place to stay and I needed to learn about this world. Can you help me about that? You can call me Serena instead of Serenity please." " Of course I'll help you with it. Come in."  
  
Serena and her pokemon friends went into the home of Professor Oak. He led her to his lounge and sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 years later…  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena's pokemon is all grown up; they all became stronger, faster and smarter. Thanks to Professor Oak that he helps her with her pokemon and journey.  
  
Serena asks Sam (ms: Professor Oak let Serena to call him Sam instead of Professor Oak) if she can leave to get her badges and see the whole new places that he explained to her before.  
  
1 Professor lets her to go for her badges.  
  
2 (ms: I'm too lazy to write the journey… I'm very sorry if you wanted to read the pokemon journey…sorry)  
  
3  
  
4 In a few years time Serena won the badges successfully and now she is a pokemon master.  
  
4.1 Serena now has silvery colour hair and blue eyes with a bit of sliver in it.  
  
4.2 She went back to Pallet Town to say "hi" to Sam Oak.  
  
In the night…  
  
Serena and her pokemon friends were talking to each other. They set up for a camp to eat and sleep.  
  
All her poke on has evolved. Cindy, Toto, Vixen, Puppy (now called K-9), Pichiu (has evolve into Raichiu) and Jigglypuff have evolved to their final stage.  
  
  
  
Moonscout2000: Cliffhanger…  
  
So… what do u thinks of it? Is it good or bad chapter? Review please or no else. (Chibi Yue holds the sign up)  
  
Chibi Yue: Comments? Questions? Please e-mail it to moonscout2000 and  
  
Review this chapter.  
  
  
  
Puppy: please review ( (pretend it's a puppy face)!  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8  
  
9  
  
10  
  
11  
  
12  
  
13  
  
14  
  
15  
  
16  
  
17  
  
18 


	10. Professor Oak is Speechlessbecoming a po...

Thank you for the reviews. I had some friends who help me on this part of the chapter. Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Clow Reed Has A Sister!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Professor Oak is speechless/ becoming a pokemon master.  
  
In the morning.  
  
Everyone woke up including Serena and Vulpix. Puppy and the others all stand on their guard until Serena said, "This is my old friend: Vulpix daughter, please welcome Vixen."  
  
"Hi everyone, you can call me Vixen or Pixie, I don't mind." said Vixen.  
  
While they were introducing each other in the group, they started to talk about themselves.  
  
Vixen said, " Can we all look at your Moon Cards? The one that you created by yourself and with the help of Puppy!"  
  
The other pokemon crowded Serena and asks if they could see it, even Pichiu. Serena went into her bag and she grabs the book that looks like a Clow Book as well as the Clow Cards.  
  
Black background, silver stars and crescent moons covered the Moon Book on the front. The writing as a title was the same style as the Clow book. However, it does have a different guardian.  
  
The guardian of the Moon Book on the front is a tiger with a pair of white wings and on the back of the Moon Book has a little white dragon.  
  
When the dragon transform into a huge dragon the color of the little white dragon changes to a golden dragon and it can control the elements if she was happy, excited, or sad etc. Her eyes color are red sometimes it changes color. The dragon's name is Beauty.  
  
The tiger's name is Archie and is a male tiger. His fur colors are white and black and the eyes is light blue. He gets really protective of her mistress and if he saw someone he doesn't trust he would have to be on guard. He can also do magic. Arch's wings are like angel's wings.  
  
The pokemon were all amazed at what she created. The Moon cards are like the same of Clow Cards but the backgrounds are black, there are also silver stars on each side. There will be the title of the card and on top of it is a silver moon. The back of the card is the same as Clow card.  
  
They ask questions about it and Serena answered back.  
  
After that, Puppy, Toto, Jiggly and Cindy started to pack the sleeping bag away (into the bag); Jiggly started to put the pot and plates into another bag.  
  
Serena smiled and saw they were chatting happily among themselves and cleaning everything up.  
  
"Everyone, I think we should move on and pack our things now?" said Serena.  
  
The group of pokemon said "OK" together.  
  
Vixen was happy to help her pokemon friends to pack the things away.  
  
So they help each other and they were happy that Vixen is in the new member of the family (ms: they were homeless and Serena asks if they wanted to stay with Serena and Puppy).  
  
After Serena feeds her friends including Pichiu, they all look forward to another town trying to find help.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
They reached a place called Pallet Town. They were tired so they went to a house and ring the bell to see if anyone is at home. The door were slowly opening to revealed a man with a lab coat on, his hair is slightly brown color and his eye color is black.  
  
He said, " Hello how can I help you?" to Serena. She was about to say something until Toto said, "can we rest now?" "Of course, you can rest," said Serena.  
  
Serena asks the man "Who are you?" "My name is Sam Oak. (Ms: I don't if know that is his first name or not?) People called me Professor Oak and what about you?" replied Sam Oak. "My name is Serena Serenity Reed. I assume you know who I am?"  
  
Professor Oak was speechless and didn't say anything for a while . until Puppy barked at him. Professor Oak then said, " Yes of course, I remember you. You were a legend back in my days. It's an honor to meet you Serenity. How can I help you?" said Professor Oak.  
  
Serena said to Professor Oak "I need a place to stay and I needed to learn about this world. Can you help me about that? You can call me Serena instead of Serenity please." " Of course I'll help you with it. Come in."  
  
Serena and her pokemon friends went into the home of Professor Oak. He led her to his lounge and sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 years later.  
  
  
  
Serena's pokemon is all grown up; they all became stronger, faster and smarter. Thanks to Professor Oak that he helps her with her pokemon and journey.  
  
Serena asks Sam (ms: Professor Oak let Serena to call him Sam instead of Professor Oak) if she can leave to get her badges and see the whole new places that he explained to her before.  
  
Professor lets her to go for her badges.  
  
(ms: I'm too lazy to write the journey. I'm very sorry if you wanted to read the pokemon journey.sorry)  
  
  
  
  
  
In a few years time Serena won the badges successfully and now she is a pokemon master.  
  
Serena now has silvery colour hair and blue eyes with a bit of sliver in it.  
  
She went back to Pallet Town to say "hi" to Sam Oak.  
  
In the night.  
  
Serena and her pokemon friends were talking to each other. They set up for a camp to eat and sleep.  
  
All her poke on has evolved. Cindy, Toto, Vixen, Puppy (now called K-9), Pichiu (has evolve into Raichiu) and Jigglypuff have evolved to their final stage.  
  
Moonscout2000: Cliffhanger.  
  
So. what do u thinks of it? Is it good or bad chapter? Review please or no else. (Chibi Yue holds the sign up)  
  
Chibi Yue: Comments? Questions? Please e-mail it to moonscout2000 and Review this chapter.  
  
Puppy: please review ( (pretend it's a puppy face)! 


End file.
